


[podfic] Kiddo

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Adorkable, Cross-Generational Friendship, Feels, Gen, M/M, Magical instruction, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the original story: "Ten years after the end of The God Invasion, Billy Kaplan of the Young Avengers finds himself in the awkward position of having to seek relationship advice from an internationally wanted super-criminal. And then, of course, finds himself in an even more awkward position when Loki decides that he requires magical instruction."</p><p>This is an audio file!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541117) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



If you would prefer to download the story directly, you can [get it directly](https://archive.org/download/Kiddo/kiddo.mp3) from the Internet Archive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story or have helpful feedback about the quality of the podfic, please let me know!


End file.
